Settling of upholstery materials in a new mattress causes slight body depressions to appear in the mattress surfaces. To minimize these depressions and insure maximum life and comfort, mattress manufacturers recommend rotating the mattress end for end and side to side every two weeks for the first three months and every sixty days thereafter.
Manually moving and turning a large mattress is an awkward procedure. Most new mattresses are constructed without handles for turning or carrying to avoid problems caused by handles tearing loose from the soft bedding materials. Even when a mattress is equipped with handles, they exert tension on the mattress at only one point about the periphery, making it difficult to control the movement of the mattress during turning or carrying.
Accordingly, a need exists for a mattress carrying harness which can be attached to a mattress to provide secure handholds at several points about the periphery for one or more persons to grip when turning or carrying the mattress, and which distributes the tension exerted at a handhold over a greater portion of the mattress to improve control during turning or carrying.